Reconcile
by BlackSpark
Summary: A fluffly little Daikari with some DaiHikariTakeru friendship on the side. No longer a songfic. Old title Bend and Not Break.


A/N: Hello there, thanks for taking out the time to read this This is a daikari, though it has Takeru, Hikari, And Dai friendship in it. I hope you all enjoy!

And I have a muse! I proudly present…muse walks in Shibata Akira, from the Teenage Wolves!

Akira: waves casually Do I have any idea what I've gotten myself into?

BlackSpark: Nope.

Akira: Oh boy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**Bend And Not Break**

**By BlackSpark**

Daisuke's P.O.V.

Yagami Hikari. 'Kari. Child of Light. One of the Chosen Children.

Call her whatever you want, but to me she'll always be the girl I first fell in love with.

They don't really understand why I'm so 'obsessed', why I keep trying to win her over. They just don't see her like I do.

They don't see the full extent of her beauty. Her warmth, how kind and caring she is. The way she'll be sweet and helpful to people she doesn't even know.

All right, so maybe they do. I mean, it's hard _not_ to notice. The light _radiates_ from her…she's different…special. There's just something about her that makes people feel better about who they are, that lights them up inside. Whenever I see her, my heart just speeds up…I can't control or anything, it just…happens. It's like I don't pay attention to anything else but her. Like I don't want to.

I don't know how it began, exactly. I mean, maybe geniuses like Ken could remember the exact day, or give some smart explanation of why it happened, the reasons for it. But I'm not a genius; all I know is that over time I just began to see her in a different light. I felt different around her…I had a harder time saying what I wanted to say, acting myself around her. I think she may have noticed; 'Kari (my old nickname for her) has always been pretty smart and observant. But let me tell ya, it was hell wondering if she knew or not. Torture.

Everyone just basically laughed at it; my feelings for Hikari, I mean. They brushed it off as a silly crush, nothing more. At first, I didn't mind much, since she didn't really seem to be interested in anyone…I still had a good chance, at least in my eyes then.

But then _Takeru_ came along.

The minute I saw those two together I felt threatened. Stupid, I know, since Hikari's not my property or anything…but I couldn't help it! The anger just kinda flared up…I was scared.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: Daisuke admitting he's _scared_? What world are _we_ in?

But I was…I was afraid of losing her to him, even if she wasn't really mine to start off with. They just got along so well, everyone seemed to think they'd be the cutest couple. It wasn't easy having to hear all the comments, especially when everyone just rolled their eyes at my attempts to win her over. I'm not stupid, you know; I could perfectly understand what they were trying to say; 'Daisuke, give it up. She doesn't like you.'

But I didn't. Hikari means everything to me; I'd be an idiot to let her slip away. I did all that I could to impress her, I exaggerated my accomplishments to make myself stand out in her eyes. But it didn't seem to work; she always seemed to have more respect for Takeru and the others than she ever had for me. After a while, I realized I was trying too hard (even _I_ could sense that)…maybe cause I grew up a little during our team's adventures. It finally was clear to me that my attempts at impressing her weren't gonna work; it was best just to be myself. I mean, she wouldn't stick around if she didn't like who I was, right?

I forgot about it for a while; I was too occupied trying being a Chosen Child to really think about it too much. But something big happened during that time…besides the fact that I came out a better person than I went in as. It was something that confused me more than I could ever imagine.

I had fallen in love with Hikari.

It _wasn't_ just a silly, cute little crush anymore. It _wasn't_ just a simple rush of hormones anymore. And it certainly wasn't as simple as it was before, either.

Love hurts a lot more.

I wonder if she has any idea what I think of her…how extreme my feelings are. I mean, what if she still thinks that I just have a normal crush on her? What if she really _does_ like Takeru? But then, wouldn't she have said something sooner to him? I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much over it…

But it's hard not too while she's in my arms…I'm thinking all this when she's fast asleep, lost in some sorta dream. I asked her to come over today and she sounded really tired…one minute, we're playing video games, and the next, wham! She's fallen asleep. I hope nothing's wrong or anything…

She looks so innocent and peaceful, sorta like an angel. I kinda want her to wake up, so I can spend more time with her and stuff, but I also kinda…_don't_ want her to. I can't really explain it…it's like part of me is nervous about talking with her, afraid that I'll screw up or say something stupid or something. Tell me this a year ago, that I'd feel like this, and I would've thought that you were crazy. But like I said before, I've changed. Not a whole personality change or anything…I've just become, I don't know, a little more mature, a little more thoughtful.

I hope she's noticed it.

I brush a hair out of her face, trying to be careful. I don't want to disturb her or anything. Even when we're out of harm's way, I still feel protective of her. Guess it's just some sort of instinct. God, she's beautiful…I wonder if she realizes it herself.

She's beginning to move now…looks like she's beginning to wake up. I can feel my heart speeding up already…She smiles at me, I wouldn't be surprised if my whole face flushes over at it. I give her my trademark goofy grin as she yawns, stretching her arms.

Call me obsessed, call me stupid, call me crazy, but I will never give up on whatever chance I have left to make her mine.

Hikari's P.O.V.

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes until Daisuke became clear in them. I smiled at him as I tried to wake myself up.

"Wow, sorry I fell asleep. Guess I was just really tired." I smiled again, laughing. I didn't get much sleep the night before; I was up for most of it thinking about…things.

Daisuke more specifically.

Now, this may sound strange. Most people would expect me to like Takeru, right? To end up being with him. But to be honest, that's not the way _I _want things.

At first, I was wondering if I _should_ have feelings for Takeru. Everyone kept saying how cute we'd be together, how good we'd match up. They were convinced we both had some sort of crush on each other. But the thing was that I _didn't._ I didn't like him and I didn't want to be with him. Not like that. Don't get me wrong; he's a great guy and a great friend, but there's just no spark romantically for me.

There _is_ someone I like. Someone no one would expect…

And that person is Daisuke.

I didn't _always_ like him. I was one of the people who found his crush a little…amusing, I guess. At least at the start. But something changed sometime after he became one of us, a Chosen Child. I didn't really notice it till after our adventure was over, but one day I finally realized something.

I had developed a crush on Daisuke.

Like I said, this may sound a bit weird. It definitely was for me. But there's something about him…the sparkle in his eye, the energy he gives off. He's just…I don't know, exactly, but there's something that sets him apart from a lot of others.

His confidence is something I admire; I wish I could feel as good about myself as he does. I mean, I don't hate myself or anything, I just sometimes don't really believe in myself. And his determination; no matter how bad things get, he never gives up. It's like it doesn't even faze him. He keeps his optimism and tries to keep everybody's spirits up; he really does care for his friends. Like with Ken; he was the first to forgive and accept him as part of the team.

Daisuke can really amaze me sometimes.

"Uh, 'Kari, you dozing off again?"

Daisuke's voice brought me back to reality. "Oh no, I'm fine. Sorry again." I laughed nervously, blushing a little at his old nickname for me.

"I'm not boring you or anything, am I?" Daisuke asked, looking a little uncomfortable. His tone surprised me; it didn't sound humorous, like I would've expected, it sounded like he was…_worried_.

"Of course not!" I replied, sounding a little shocked. I saw him relax a little at my words. "Don't be silly."

He smiled sheepishly as I sat up. "Good, you worried me for a second." He paused for a moment, as he gave me a concerned look. "Nothing's wrong, is there?"

I shook my head, giving him a curious glance. "No, why would there be?"

"You just seemed pretty tired, that's all. I was wondering if something was worrying you."

I smiled at his concern. "Nah, just stayed up late last night." He nodded in reply. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as he ruffled my hair playfully. I felt my heart speed up a little; _is this how Daisuke once felt about me?_

I know what you're thinking: Daisuke is crazy about me, why wasn't I doing anything about it?

Because at the time I wasn't sure that he was.

Before and during most of our adventure, it was obvious he liked me. But towards the end, his attempts to catch my attention kind of became more rare. I couldn't help but wonder if he his crush on me had slowly vanished, if he had been too busy with the Digiworld to pay attention to it anymore.

So I didn't say anything…I was afraid of being rejected or ruining our friendship. I didn't want to lose him.

Until that day.

Third Person P.O.V.

The two sat together in silence, only listening to each other's breathing. Finally, the brown haired girl known as Hikari spoke up.

"Daisuke, whatever happened to your crush on me?" She titled her head sideways, glancing at him curiously.

The maroon haired boy blushed, taking a deep breath. "I don't just like you anymore, 'Kari…" Hikari's eyes burrowed in confusion as he gave her a serious, steady look. "I _love_ you."

She took in a sharp breath, his eyes meeting hers in an intense gaze. She opened her mouth, trying to speak through her shock. "You…you do?"

"Yeah. I really do." He looked down, his sparkling eyes dulling somewhat. His expression looked nervous, scared even. Hikari began to smile, and he caught it in the corner of his eye. "It's not funny, you know."

"I never said it was." He gave her a confused look as her smile widened. "Daisuke…I like you too."

Daisuke blinked in shock, trying to comprehend what the girl next to him had said. "…What?" He glanced at her suspiciously. "You're not trying to make me feel better, are you?"

Hikari sighed though she was grinning. "No! I mean it! Really, I do." She lowered her voice as she leaned in closer, Daisuke's breath speeding up. "I mean every word."

He leaned in even more, only a few inches from her face. His reply came out as a whisper. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh yes I do."

She closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a sweet, gentle kiss. Daisuke cupped her face with his hand, using his other to pull her a little closer to him. Both their hearts sped up with excitement and nervousness, beating at the same rate. And as they pulled away, their faces both shared the same smile.

* * *

"Give me back my goggles!"

Hikari smiled wickedly, as Daisuke's shout echoed through the park. She held the goggles in her hand, waving them back and forth. "If you want them, come and get them yourself!"

The cinnamon eyed boy grinned, as he chased after her. "I'll get you, just you wait!" It didn't take very long; both of them knew he was the faster runner and he caught up to her easily. She laughed as he pinned her to the ground, Daisuke silencing her with a kiss.

"I love you." He said as they pulled apart, eyes gleaming with happiness.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too."

Daisuke grinned, rolling onto the ground next to her. The two remained like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. The boy twirled his fingers in her hair, turning to her as she met his gaze. "So…have you decided if we should tell anyone about…_us_ yet?"

Hikari bit her lip uncomfortably. The two had been going out a little less than a month, but she had been reluctant to tell anyone. "Not really…I mean, I guess we could…"

"You're still worried about the others' reactions, aren't you?"

The brown haired girl winced slightly at his bluntness. He was right on the target; Hikari was nervous that the others would start questioning about Takeru or not understand her feelings. She didn't want anything to be awkward between her and Daisuke because of it. "It's just that…I don't want you feeling uncomfortable in case they don't seem to understand."

"I know, I know," The maroon haired boy replied, looking a little downfallen. "But I don't want to keep hiding it _forever_."

"I'm not talking about forever, Dai. Just for a little while longer." She spotted his sad expression, causing a surge of guilt in her heart. "I promise."

He began to look guilty himself; he hated making her feel bad. "OK, OK." He replied, rolling his eyes jokingly. Hikari smiled in delight. Daisuke pulled her into his arms, as she closed her eyes contently.

"ACHOO!"

The couple turned around, startled. Daisuke squinted his eyes, seeing something run off into the distance. "Who is that? I can't tell."

Hikari didn't answer for a moment, watching whoever it was run off. A guilty expression took over her face as Daisuke glanced at her questionably. Her eyes gleamed with sadness, softening Dai's expression.

"It was Takeru."

* * *

Takeru ran off into the woods, tears blinding his sight. _She's with him? And she never told me?_ _I guess I didn't have a chance with her…_He blinked, trying hard not to let the tears fall. Hadn't everyone said they were meant to be? Hadn't they all said they should be together? That they were made for each other?

_I guess everyone was wrong_, He thought bitterly, stopping in his tracks.

"Takeru! Wait!"

The blond winced, as Hikari ran up to him, breathing heavily. _Crap_.

"Takeru…" She trailed off, not sure of what to say. She had a pretty good idea of why he ran away from her; they were good enough friends that she could understand why without him saying a word. "I'm-"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "Don't say it…there's nothing to be sorry about." The blue eyed boy looked down as Hikari watched him, feeling guilty. "There was no way you could know that I liked you. It's not your fault." He attempted a smile, his reply coming out shakily . "He, he'll take good care of you. You'll be great together, I know it."

Hikari gave him a small smile. "Thanks for understanding, Takeru." The two awkwardly hugged, Takeru holding the brown haired girl close. "Are you and Daisuke gonna be…okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just going to punch the senses outta him. That's all." Both grinned at the joke. "But really, I'll be okay. There are more serious problems in life." He squeezed her hand affectionately. "I just want you to be happy, 'Kar. That's all."

She smiled, turning as she heard something from behind her. Daisuke ran onto the scene, glancing at both her and the blue eyed boy. "Takeru?" The goggle head seemed surprised to see the blond there. "That was _you_?"

Takeru nodded. "Yeah…and I believe I owe you a punch in the face." Daisuke paled considerably at this, as the other two laughed at his reaction. "Nah, just kidding."

Daisuke sighed in relief. "That's good…so we're…"

"Okay?" The blond finished for him. He nodded. "Yeah. We are."

"Good." The three stayed silent, an awkward feeling still lingering in the air.

"I guess it's true that things do work out in the end." Takeru said thoughtfully, eyes carrying a far away look. "Even heartbreak heals eventually…I'm sure mine will, one day."

Hikari gave him a surprised glance. "It takes a lot of optimism to say that."

"Of course. I don't have the Crest of Hope for nothing." The three grinned in unison.

"And besides," Daisuke pointed out, laying down on the ground. "Some bonds are just too strong to be broken."

Not one of them could disagree with that…and they didn't want it differently.

THE END

A/N: Aw…I hoped you all liked that!

Akira: Someone's the sappy one, ne?

BlackSpark: grins You say it like it's a bad thing!

Akira: Oy vey.

BlackSpark: Just think I'll be working on a story with you soon (see profile for more details)…

Akira: God help us all…

Well, please review! You know you want to ;)

PEACE OUT!


End file.
